


First Christmas

by Darasuna



Series: Bakugou Siblings [2]
Category: Durarara!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/pseuds/Darasuna
Summary: The families first Christmas.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Bakugou Masaru & Bakugou Mitsuki & Orihara Izaya & Orihara Kururi & Orihara Mairu, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki
Series: Bakugou Siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope you enjoy this beautiful Christmas chapter!

It was their first Christmas with their new family, and it was very unusual for the siblings.

Izaya couldn’t remember a time where his whole family was home for Christmas. One of them was usually still out on that day doing stuff while the other stayed to watch the kids, till they deemed Izaya old enough to take care of them.

After that, every Christmas was just them, and a few gifts that Izaya was able to get his sisters. He’ll be damned if he ruined Christmas for his sisters.

So it was really weird when Katsuki came barging into his room at 5 in the morning, saying Santa had come.

He allowed himself to be pulled out of his room to go wake up the twins, and then they snuck into their parent’s room.

Katsuki took dad’s side, Mairu took moms, and Kururi took the front of the bed, “3, 2, 1 Good Morning!” They yelled out jumping onto the bed startling the parents.

“Good morning you guys.” Masura wheezed out.

“Santa came! We have to open presents!” Mairu cheered!

“Ok, Ok, just give us a few minutes to wake up,” Mitsuki said before snuggling back up in the blanket.

“No! Than you’ll sleep the whole day away!” Katsuki screamed pulling on the blankets.

“Yeah, I think your mother is right, we need a few more minutes,” Masura said covering his head with the blanket.

“No!” The three cried out pulling on the blankets trying to get their parents to move, but it wasn’t working.

“Iza-nii! Help us!” Mairu cried out still trying to pull the blanket off.

“Eh, but mom and dad are right. Ler’s sleep for just a bit longer.” Izaya said smiling turning around to head back to his room.

“No!” They screeched running over to him and pulling him into the room by the parents.

“This is why Santa comes early! He wants us to open the presents early so we have the whole day to play! So we have to go now!” Katsuki exclaimed like that justified the reason to be up this early disturbing their parents. 

That is not at all why Santa comes early, but he decided to play along,” Your right! Let’s wake them up shall we?” He said.

With a little difficulty, they finally got Mitsuki and Masura to wake up and come downstairs.

As the 3 little ones ran over to the tree-filled with a bunch of presents and started sorting them out, Izaya stood in the doorway shocked.

He can never remember a time when he was able to provide the twins so many gifts,, and even then the presents weren’t really presents. They were stuff they would need for later in their school or new clothes. Maybe he was able to once or twice have spare money to buy them actual dolls, but that was only once.

“Iza-nii come on! We’re waiting on you to open the presents!” Mairu shouted bring him back to the present.

“I’m coming hold your horses,” he said walking over and sitting down in front of his pile of gifts.

They started eagerly opening presents, not even Izaya could hold back his eagerness of actually opening presents.

As they opened the happiness of them doing it and the parent’s watching as they opened each gift. It was such a great Christmas for all of them.

After they finished opening them, they started cleaning up the wrapping papers left all over. 

Mitsuki and Masura started working on breakfast, while the children enjoyed their new gifts.

The rest of the day was spent playing the new games they had gotten with the family, and than enjoying a nice hotpot for dinner.

They than made a fort in the living room where they all fell asleep watching movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this beautifulness! I just love this family! The first wonderful Christmas of many more to go!  
> Anyway, it would be great if you would check out my friend's original story and leave a review!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/samdr01d/journal/Vez-Prologue-753579434  
> Anyway, see you next story! Bye-bye!


End file.
